


Hindsight

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Ilvermorny Cup, Discord: Bellamione Cult, retrospective from hermione, shiny new glory leaves people behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione looks back and evaluates what happened over the years.





	Hindsight

“I chose you to be my friend.”

Hindsight can tell you a lot of stuff. Mistakes, terrible choices and most of all people who really weren’t worth the time you put into them. It’s not like they care enough to remember or even to recall the time you spend together.

A story told when the durst has time to get settled can shine a light on what was missed. In this case it was the people who really didn’t matter. Or the people that said they cared but dropped you as they moved on to new and more shiny people. New is better they say? Or something along those lines. They got past it, and now you had too get with the program. People didn’t care and really you should have seen it coming from afar.

-

“we’ve got your back.”

Now she could see that they were just putting her upfront as a distraction, rather than because they had valued her skills.

“Just make sure that you guys are covered as the charm wears off!” she had yelled to them in the last moment before the dams had burst and the dementors started their rampage off the island onwards to the greater British Isles.

It had worked wonder by wonder, much to the boys surprise, less her own. She knew it could be done on paper and worked it out beforehand. That she didn’t have time to put the theory to the test was a little bit worrisome but she had managed.

-

“You got any idea what to do now?”

She had had ideas, most of them more viable than others but she didn’t think of any of them at the time. they didn’t have a place to go back to and now she had to fix up Ronald. It was a small thing really. She had foreseen the possibility luckily so she could deal with it but as she had done that Harry had just stood around being mostly useless.

“Sure, give me my bag first though, we need to stop the bleeding from Ron’s arm first.”

_we_, why she had used that then was still a mystery to her. it was all just herself. If she had just chosen to use I it would have been fine as well. Harry had been leaning on her for the longest time, and while she was saving his best friend. He didn’t contribute anything.

-

Ronald running off seemed to be so dramatic at the moment, the possibility that their secret mission would be compromised, the fact that nose-less-dick-head could get wind of what they were up too was less than ideal. For once Ronald had chosen not to disappoint her, between him leaving and coming back he didn’t tell anyone about what they had been up to.

Her trying to curse him would have been the highlight of her day. The fact that circumstances had put her wand in Harry’s hand at the time was less great. Letting Ronald walk away with just a couple of black spots was fairly easy for him to get off on.

But they had to press on the fate of the world, or as she knew now a bit of Great Brittan. Really she could have just taken a plane alongside her parents and been fine. And to safe <i>the world</i> they had to press on, even when she had to carry around more useless weight.

-

Getting stuck in a castle during a short respite in the battle, she knew that it would only be moments before people would look to her, and no surprise on her side was shown when they did. Her mind didn’t do tactics very well, but she did have an eye for delegating tasks she didn’t know shit about. Letting Luna run the healing corner of the great hall, while Charlie and Ginny were talking shop with the order and Dumbledore’s army about defence she made her leave to destroy the Horcruxes she had found and taken with along the way.

Dipping into the chamber of secrets, destroying the vault-door that used to hold the basilisk, they pulled out one of the teeth as she destroyed the last couple she had on hand. Again, doing the grunt work so that the people that survived had a fighting chance. None of them really had one, his equal was death and while Harry would defeat him later there were still a bunch of bodies that were gonna be piled up between now and then.

-

She had to admit that trying something new was in most cases a good idea, the few times that didn’t apply would be while battling an insane mad-woman who is extremely talented in duelling. Trying to triple-tag team her was a bad, bad plan. It was only cause she seemed to enjoy playing with her food and Molly who saved their asses really. She knew it wasn’t for her, Ginny was her daughter and she would move heaven and earth for family.

The moment was outshined by the defeat of bald-Tommy-boy at the hands of the chosen one. completing one of the most unlikely prophesies known to humanity. Having had time to do more research into them she was astonished at how little information had been in Harry’s one to make him a target for less-successful-Dracula.

-

But it was the fact that after the battle passes, seemingly everyone adopted a twisted form of reality. A reality where the Gryffindor house played a starring part in the defeat of the Wanna-be-dark-lord. Where in fact there had been major players descended from all the four houses.

That harry had played a major role in the events would have been fair to say but the degree to with it had bee dramatizes was getting out of control. It had been explained to her a couple of times since then that he had been the saviour for wizarding kind in Britain.

While she had dealt with gossip for most of her school life, it was something else to see yourself being erased from the history books. It was disappointing to say the least that Harry didn’t seem to mind being pushed into that role. Not aiding it in so many words but also not really tempering the amount of hype there was around the battle.

-

Now she knew better, or at least she hoped she knew. People sucked in general, a couple of them didn’t but she hadn’t met any of them lately. But as she had been working away in the ministry, being placed there in obscurity. Deep in the shadows of Harry and a little bit from Ronald too, she was left to be forgotten by the wider world.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments you might have are wildly appreciated.


End file.
